Slipping Through Her Fingers
by dancerbabe18
Summary: Marla Sorenson's thoughts at the dinner party at Living Mirage.  Based loosely on the song "Slipping Through My Fingers" by ABBA.


A.N. This story is based loosely on the song "Slipping Through My Fingers" by Abba. I don't own that or Fablehaven.

Marla Sorenson sat at the long dinner table at the Living Mirage Preserve, surrounded by her family and new friends. She hadn't said much but had been enjoying the joyous atmosphere at dinner. It had been quite challenging few months and it was nice to have a reason to celebrate without any worries.

They had so many reasons to celebrate. Not only was the demon horde stopped and re-imprisoned, Marla had her parents and her daughter back. Tears stung her eyes again as she thought of the sheer elation she felt when she was able to hug her mom, dad, and baby girl again.

Marla looked at her husband sitting next to her and smiled. He was in deep conversation with Tanu talking about potions. Scott was a bit of a chemistry buff and was absolutely fascinated about the potion making process. Tanu had better be careful or he was going to end up with a middle-aged man as his apprentice.

Marla looked across the table at Seth. He had grown so much in the few months she and Scott had been held in captivity. Seth was currently timing the satyrs in a cupcake eating contest. How could anyone eat that much food? Marla felt slightly nauseous watching the satyrs eat, and quickly looked away.

She looked at Kendra sitting next to Bracken. Bracken leaned into Kendra and whispered in her ear. Kendra looked up at Bracken, blushed, and smiled at him. Marla knew that look. Kendra was falling in love.

Marla felt that Kendra wasn't old enough to fall in love. She was only 15. That was way too young to fall in love, wasn't it? It was how old Marla was when she met Scott and she remembered that first summer they spent together. Playing in the street with friends, staying up late, watching movies together, chasing down the ice cream truck. It was one of the best summers of her life. By the end of the summer, Marla knew that not only was she in love with Scott Sorenson, but that she was going to marry him.

But that was different. Kendra was way too young. She was still just a little girl. Where had all that time gone? It seemed like yesterday that Kendra was born. Marla still remembered the excitement she felt when she heard the doctor tell her she had just given birth to a little girl. She was exhausted, but so thrilled. She had fallen in love instantly with Kendra the moment she first laid eyes on her.

Kendra had always had a quiet personality, even during those terrible two years. She could always trust Kendra to sit quietly, giving Marla some time to get things done. All she needed to do was give Kendra some crayons and some paper and Kendra would sit quietly for hours. She still had some of Kendra's drawings saved.

There was one Kendra drew at the age of three that was Marla's favorite. Kendra had drawn herself standing next to a unicorn. When Marla had asked her daughter about the picture, Kendra had said that it was her marrying a unicorn and when she grew up, she would marry a unicorn.

Marla bit back a laugh as she looked at Kendra and Bracken again. Given time, Kendra may actually marry a unicorn. Was something like that even possible? Marla wasn't sure. She added this to her mental list of things she needed to find out about the magical world.

Marla wondered if she should tell Bracken about the picture. Kendra would be so embarrassed. She would have to find that picture again, at least to show her husband.

Time seemed to be slipping through Marla's fingers. Wasn't it just yesterday that Kendra had left for school the first time? Kendra had been so excited to start kindergarten. It was all she talked about for weeks. However, the morning of her first day, Seth had gotten really sick, so Marla had to call a neighbor to walk Kendra to school. Marla remembered the absent-minded smile on Kendra's face as she waved goodbye. Marla knew that Kendra was really upset that she wasn't able to walk her, but didn't want to show it. Once the door had shut, Marla sat down at the table and cried. Partly because her daughter was growing up so fast and partly because Marla couldn't be there to witness this big occasion.

School had been tough on Kendra. She didn't make friends easily and was often victim to teasing. On these instances, she would take Kendra out for ice cream or some other sort of treat, just the two of them. They would sit and laugh and plan out adventures the two of them would have. They never actually went on these adventures, but it was still fun to dream. They were best friends, sharing secrets and dreams with each other.

Kendra was such a funny, little girl and Marla often wondered why the other kids didn't see this. She was bright and imaginative and really such a joy to be around. Marla couldn't never quite figure out what was going on in Kendra's mind, but when Kendra would let her in, she was always astounded by her little girl.

Kendra began to change about two years ago. Marla now knew it was about the time that Kendra became fairy kind, but at the time Marla had no idea what caused the change. Kendra grew more confident in who she was. She had friends, a couple of best friends even. She was no longer teased at school. She didn't need those afternoons with her mother anymore.

Marla felt saddened by the loss of those afternoons. It was partially Marla's fault. She worked more and was gone from the house more often. She would often be leaving as the kids would come for breakfast and not get home until after dinner.

Marla felt like she had lost something precious. She felt a pang of guilt about not being there for her kids more. Plus, she felt guilty for not knowing about their involvement in the magical world and all of the struggles they faced the past two years. Was there a time her kids wanted to talk to her and couldn't? She felt horrible at the thought of the burdens her kids carried alone.

When she first had kids, someone had told her to capture every minute because she would never get it back. How true that was. Part of her felt like she had lost her children all over again. They had been an integral part of a world that she knew nothing about. How well did she really know her children? They weren't even old enough to truly enter the world and she already felt like she had lost them.

Marla wished she could just freeze time with her kids, forever enjoying them as they were. Every time she felt she understood them, their personalities and their minds, they would change and grow, and she would have to start all over.

As Marla looked around the table again, she vowed to herself to enjoy the moments with her kids and her family more. She couldn't freeze time, but she could soak in each precious moment she had with her family. She smiled and let the happiness of the moment wash over her. This moment would stay with her forever.

A.N. I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review! Also, if you liked this, check out my other Fablehaven story called "Reflections". Thanks! :)


End file.
